


Never Just Us

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Maybe Elsa helped her dodge a bullet after all...





	Never Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Short-fic written for the 2018, 12 Days of Christmas challenge

Even though she was so, so unbelievably annoyed at Elsa at the time; as Casey lay on her bed and replayed that moment over in her head, she wondered if her mum’s classically blunderous arrival had been a blessing in disguise.

At the time it had seemed so... _ perfect _ , as sickening and cliche as that sounded. When it was just her and Izzie, hidden away from everyone and everything else it just seemed so natural, like they fit. No-one else existed as Casey had felt Izzie’s breath against her lips, as she had glanced up to check that Izzie wanted this too, as she had - just for a few seconds - allowed herself to get lost in a moment.  


The more times she played it over in her head, the more the good of it fell apart because there were other people and they weren’t hidden away and who was she kidding because nothing was ever perfect. Not in her world.


End file.
